The Emerald King
by YashamonMaster
Summary: During the original season! Tai and Sora finally figure out they like eachother! But, there's another villain on the sidelines. And he has plans for Tai...Completed!
1. First Kiss

The Emerald King: Part One; The First Kiss  
  
A Taiora Saga  
  
By YashamonMaster  
  
  
  
It was a warm day as we traveled along a serene beach when quite suddenly; a huge beast burst out of the forest nearby.  
  
"GRAAAAAHHHHH!" It bellowed. GWAAAAHHHHH! GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"  
  
The beast was hideous. The monster was a sickly looking brownish- green. Warts and tufts of black hair, the same color as the oily strands that hung from its head, covered its body. What clothing it had was tattered and loose. It had long yellow teeth and long claws, some of which were broken. Suddenly, it swung a club-like arm strait for Sora.  
  
"SORA!!! NO!!!" I yelled. I dove strait for her, and took the blow myself. I felt a searing pain in my side, and the last thing I heard was, "TAI!"  
  
  
  
I awoke to the sounds of my friends crying, and Sora repeating in a whisper "Tai, wake up Tai, please," over and over.  
  
Then I was aware of the pain. The searing pain in my side. I quickly remembered why. The huge monster, the arm swinging at Sora, me diving in to save her.  
  
I let out a low groan, to let them know I was alive, and because my side hurt.  
  
"TAI! You're okay!" Sora grabbed me.  
  
"Not so hard!" I squeaked out.  
  
"Oh, sorry Tai." She quickly let go. "I'm just so happy you're okay."  
  
"Just don't grab me like that again."  
  
"Like you wouldn't like that." Matt said with a smirk.  
  
"If I wasn't hurt…"  
  
"But you are Tai, so settle down." That came from Sora. I'd give Matt his later. But I had a sudden thought.  
  
"What happened to that monster?" I asked.  
  
Sora gave the answer. "Birdramon and Greymon beat him good."  
  
"He won't be coming back." I recognized the voice, but it wasn't Agumons, it was Koromons.  
  
"Why are you Koromon?"  
  
"Because of your courage when you saved Sora, I digivolved to Metal Greymon!"  
  
"And I digivolved to Garudamon!" That voice belonged to Yokomon.  
  
"Why's my t-shirt wet?"  
  
"You bled quite a bit after you got hit." That was the voice of ol' reliable Joe.  
  
"I'm guessing you're the one who bandaged me, Joe."  
  
"No, actually Sora did."  
  
"Whaa…?"  
  
"Yeah, it was me."  
  
"And she carried you back." That was Matt. When he said it Sora blushed slightly, I don't think anyone noticed, except one person.  
  
  
  
1 A few days later  
  
I was soaking in a spring we discovered when she came through the trees. No bonus points for guessing whom.  
  
"Hi Tai."  
  
"YAHHHHH!!" I nearly jumped out of my suit when she said that. It would have been very embarrassing if I had. "Oh, Sora, I didn't hear you."  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to check on you. You've been out here a while."  
  
"I have? Oh, well, I've been thinking." Which is true. I had been thinking. About her. I'd never really realized, but I think I liked her. And more than just friend-wise. And judging by what my friends had told me, I think she felt the same way. "Sorry if I've worried you." I was sorry.  
  
"Well you have!" She put her hands on her hips, just like my mother used to, and stared at me. But behind her hard stare, I found a gaze of longing. Of deep longing. I gave her the same stare (the one of longing) and she stared back. But the hard eyes were gone only the desire showed this time. I stepped out of the pool, and she took her hands off her hips. We walked closer together, till we were so close, I could feel her gentle, hot breath one my face. I smelt the hint of her lip balm. Raspberry. I brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead, and put my other arm around her back. We drew closer until, my lips touched hers. We clutched each other in a passionate embrace. It would have lasted forever except…  
  
"Yow!" She touched the bandages.  
  
  
  
"Dude, we heard you yell. Is everything all right?" Matt asked, after the whole gang ran towards the spring.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just got too warm in there. Sora was trying to help me out, but touched my bandages by mistake." I had to do some quick thinking to come up with that one. I couldn't very well tell them. What would they say? "Everything's okay now."  
  
"We should probably air out the wound, or at least check it and redress it." That came from Joe.  
  
"Lets do it later, I need a nap. *YAWN*." I faked a large yawn, and told them I'd take a nap on the beach.  
  
  
  
I guess I was sleepy, because I fell asleep on the beach. I was having a good dream about Sora when it happened.  
  
"RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!" Bellowed an enormous serpent that had just thrust its head out of the water. It would have looked regal, covered in emerald scales, if it wasn't shrieking and roaring. As quick as lightning I was being squeezed in the beast's coils. The pain in my side was so intense, so blinding in agony; I just wanted to die. But then Sora entered my mind, and I knew I had to live for her. The last thing I saw was a fiery talon penetrating the creature's eye…  
  
  
  
I awoke to the same scene as last time. Friends sobbing, Sora wishing I would wake up. But this time she was louder, though still whispering, and she sounded more urgent.  
  
I let out a groan/cry. This time, mainly because it hurt so bad.  
  
"Oh Tai, I didn't think you'd get better." Sora said.  
  
"One little Sea Serpent can't stop Tai Kamiya!"  
  
"Well that 'little Sea Serpent' did quite a bit of damage." Izzy said.  
  
"I might have broken some ribs." Ol' reliable Joe, quite the pessimist.  
  
"So what happened this time?" I asked  
  
Sora spoke up, "the digimon, Geradimon, grabbed you, but Garudamon kicked him in the head and Greymon blasted him into infinity!"  
  
"It was quite the battle." Izzy said.  
  
"But we kicked booty!" said T.K.  
  
"Big time!" And little Kari too, always quick too agree with T.K., even over me! I think they have a thing for each other. And knowing Kari, she's probably too shy to admit it. It's probably the same with T.K.  
  
"Thanks for the info T.K., same to you too Kari, but I guessed that seeing as I'm alive." I really meant that thank you, and since they don't know what sarcasm is, they couldn't think that I was being sarcastic. But just in case, "I mean that. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to the spring and rest. Please."  
  
"Sure, you deserve it. I mean, being attacked by two evil digimon in the time period of just a few days. That's pretty impressive." Mimi said, and finished with a wink. Was she coming on to me? I hope not. It would end up crushing her. My heart belonged to Sora. "I'd be happy to take him."  
  
"All right Mimi. Sounds fair." What was the gang doing to me? I mean Mimi?! I don't believe it. Sora started to protest but I told her "no, they might get suspicious" silently. She quickly nodded and I went with *shudder* Mimi.  
  
"So, Mimi, why did you volunteer? Not that I don't want your help but, I just want to know why?"  
  
"To be courteous, duh!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Sorry to stop like that, but I'm all out of ideas. When I come up with something I'll let you know. But I'll give you a free preview on Part Two: Why are all these digimon attacking? Will Tai and Sora reveal their love? Is Mimi really coming on to Tai? Find out these exciting answers and more on part two: Tai's, de…de…dead? 


	2. She KISSED You!?

The Emerald King: Part Two; She Kissed You!  
  
A Taiora Saga  
  
1 By YashamonMaster  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh." The warm spring water felt good. "Uh, Mimi, you can go now."  
  
"I know," she said in her ditzy way. "I just wanna' stay here and make sure you're alright. Kay?" She cocked her head on the last syllable.  
  
"Okay. If you really want tooumf." That's what came out because just then, she kissed me! I don't know why, but she did! " *Gasp*," I took a gulp of air after she let go. "Mimi, why did you do that!?!"  
  
"I guess I, well, sorta' like you," she said with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"But why did you kiss me! Do you just out and out kiss everyone you 'sorta like'?"  
  
"I thought you liked me too." She said with the same smile.  
  
"But I don't like you." She lowered her head and looked sad. "Well I like you like a friend, but not like I like Sora…Oops!" I slowly turned my head to see her with a very stunned look on her face.  
  
"No…way. You like Sora?"  
  
"I didn't say that." I waved my palms in front of my face.  
  
"But it's true, isn't it." She cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"No…yes." I hung my head when I said yes. "But you can't tell anyone. Not even Sora."  
  
"So, she doesn't know."  
  
"Well, yes. You see, when I yelled, she touched the bandages while we were…were…"  
  
She finished my sentence. "Kissing! No…way! You seriously kissed? Well, Sora's pretty lucky. You kiss good when you didn't know you were going to, imagine how good you are when you're trying."  
  
"Good when you're trying to what?" Sora had walked in on the last few words.  
  
"When he's *mumble mumble mumble*" she didn't get far. I put my hand over her mouth just as she was about to say 'kissing'.  
  
"Uh, um, playing soccer, yeah that's it, I was talking about the last game I played and how I wasn't really trying. Heh heh."  
  
"Tai, it's been months since you've played a game. How could either of you remember?"  
  
"We weren't talking about soccer."  
  
"Than what were you talking about?"  
  
"Mimi found out."  
  
"Found what out?"  
  
"That we, well, you know."  
  
"No! How did she find out?!"  
  
"I kind of let it slip."  
  
"How!? What could have made you so loopy as to let that slip!"  
  
"She kind of, well, kissed me."  
  
"What!?!" Sora's eyes grew wide as saucers when she heard. "She kissed you! No way."  
  
"Well she thought I liked her like that. Then I said I didn't like her so I said, 'well I like you like a friend, but not how I like Sora' and she found out."  
  
"You better not tell anyone Mimi. I mean, what would they think? Ohhh, Mimi if you tell one person, I mean one single person, you will be dead!" Sora didn't look happy at this point.  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't tell. Jeeze. But they're gonna' find out sooner or later."  
  
"Mimi's right, for once, Sora. The gang is gonna' find out sooner or later."  
  
"Not necessarily in the Digiworld. Once we get back to the Real World, we'll tell them. Agreed?  
  
"Agreed." I said. "Agreed, Mimi?"  
  
"Okay. I agree to tell them before we get out of the Digiworld!"  
  
"MIMI!!" Me and Sora said in unison.  
  
"Just kidding you guys."  
  
"So it's agreed?" Sora asked.  
  
"Agreed " I said.  
  
"Agreed " Mimi said.  
  
  
  
Sorry too make it so short. But I ran out of idea's again. I was going to make this 'Tai's de…de…dead?' I'll send you the real 'Tai's de…de…dead?' later. But for now, ponder what the title means. BWAHAHA!!!:) Oh, and feel free to Email me at ggrube@msn.com. BWAHAHA!!!:) 


	3. Tai's de...de...dead?

The Emerald King Part Three: Tai's de…de…dead?  
  
A Taiora Saga  
  
YashamonMaster  
  
After a few minutes of explaining the seriousness of the situation to Mimi, and a few minutes of 'private time' *Cough* for Sora and myself, we returned to the campsite. Since it hurt to walk, Mimi and Sora had to carry me back. That let Sora and me get close without the rest of the gang getting suspicious.  
  
"Hey, I just had a thought," I said, after we had gotten back. "Whoever sent the evil digimon probably knows where we camp. We should move before it gets too dark to see."  
  
"Good idea. Until we defeat this new enemy, we probably will have to move around a lot." Matt added.  
  
"Hey, the first digimon came from the direction the cliff is in. Let's camp out there." I said  
  
"It might work. And we can move in the direction of the evil digimon until we defeat their master." Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah!" We all said. So we packed up what we had, and moved it. Except me. Sora carried my stuff, then came back to help me to the new campsite. T.K. and Kari quickly settled down afterwards. Leaving us older kids to talk. We talked for a while, but I soon got drowsy. I tried to act like I was wide-awake, so that Mimi wouldn't let me and Soras' secret slip. But, I kept yawning, so Sora helped me off to bed.  
  
  
  
I don't remember much after that, until I woke up. I was over the shoulder of a large, horned, knight. It was dark, so I guess he took me once every one was asleep, that or he…he…no! I can't think like that. I know my friends will come and rescue me. Then the Knight realized I was awake, and knocked me unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Ah, you are awake now." The voice that spoke was very unfamiliar. It was soft, like velvet. And as smooth as silk.  
  
"Who…who are you?" My head was spinning. I couldn't see very well either. My head hurt so bad. But I knew I would survive. I knew Sora would come for me.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Emerald King!" He spoke louder, but still with the same smooth voice. "You are injured. Let me heal you." I felt a cold finger touch my head. My body started tingling. My head and side started to burn but then all the pain and dizziness was gone. I could see better, but I couldn't stand up. Then I realized I was chained to the wall.  
  
"Why am I chained up?"  
  
"Because we can't have you running away. I need something of yours." I looked up and saw the cruel smile on his thin, shadowed face. He was wearing long, green robes and an emerald crown, studded with gems. He appeared thin and frail. Oh no, was he going to steal my life!? Was he a vampire!?!  
  
"I can tell by your facial expression that you're wondering what I am." I slowly nodded. "Not in the mood for talking, eh? Well that's good, because I am. I am a digimon. Former partner to an ancient human king. I do not remember my digimon name, for I have been called the Emerald King for so long. I am one of the DigiRoyals. Three Mega digimon that had royal human partners at one time, and have taken the roll of royalty. Are you following?" I nodded. "Good. As I said there are three of us. Myself, the Emerald King, the Scarlet Queen and the Diamond Emperor. We each dominate a third of the digital world. We once ruled it together, but know we are bitter enemies. Sworn to destroy the other two, and conquer the rest of the digital world. We each have weaknesses preventing us form conquering. Mine is that I lack Courage and leadership skills. That is why I need you! When I sent the first digimon, Hygudokamon, I meant to destroy you. But then I saw how you saved that girl, Sora was it? Anyway, I knew you must have courage, virtues, compassion, leadership and love. I have no use for virtues, compassion and love. But the courage it took to do that! And the leadership I've seen! I had to have it. So I sent Geradimon to capture you, and you only. But your accursed friends stopped him. Which was actually a good thing, considering he could have killed you, squeezing you like that. Now a few broken ribs I can heal, as you found out, but I can't raise the dead damn it. Oh, pardon my language. So lastly I sent Khareemmon to kidnap you once you and all your friends were asleep."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but, who are the Khareemmon?"  
  
"Ah, those. They are some creations of mine."  
  
"You can't just create digimon!" I was angry at that. He might be a digimon, but that doesn't mean he can create others.  
  
"Ah, that is were you are wrong, Tai." When he said my name, he spat it out, as if something disgusting was in his mouth. "I can create digimon. So can the Scarlet Queen and the Diamond Emperor." He looked angry after my outburst. His eyes looked fiery, his bony face was fleshing out a little, and two green bumps were protruding just below his crown. He pointed a gnarled finger at me. "There will be no farther outbursts, understood!" The fires in his eyes flashed and he clenched his slightly more muscled fist. "Now Tai, you shall not anger me or I shall cause you more pain than you could ever imagine!"  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me, you need me!"  
  
"Wrong again boy! I can cause you untold amounts of pain, and heal you up in an instant! I can be your friend, your foe or absolute pain!" He grew larger, more muscular and the bumps on his head grew into short green horns.  
  
"You fit the foe part!" I lost control. My anger at this being for taking me from my true love, dragging on about how he needed my power, and then yells at me for nothing, grew very intense.  
  
"So your choice is foe, eh? So be it!" His voice grew deep and gravely, his eyes turned into green embers, he grew so large, his clothes tore apart, and the two short horns grew into ram horns. His mouth was filled with dagger-like teeth, his long gnarled fingers were now tipped with deadly claws, and the arms supporting them were rippling with muscle. "If I didn't need your courage and leadership so badly I would kill you now!" One of the two guards at the main doorway tried to sneak off. "Were do you think you're going!" He said to the guard. Following his words, he shot a beam of green energy at the guard. The guards armor fell to the ground with a metallic *clank*. He was about to say something to me when there came shrieks of terror from outside the window. He rushed over, and so did I. "No! How can this be!" He yelled. Outside my friends and their digimon, all ultimate level, except Gabumon who was Metal Garurumon, were outside wasting the Khareemmon. Garudamon and Sora crashed in through another window. Garudamon let Sora down and I rushed over to her.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Tai!" We hugged. "Wait a minute, Tai. How come you aren't hurt anymore?"  
  
"Because that evil digimon healed me so he can steal my courage and leadership!"  
  
"I'll stop him!" Garudamon yelled as she dashed across the room. She flew up into the sky and used her wing blade attack on the Emerald King. He merely shrugged it off.  
  
"Ha! You are but a mere Ultimate. I am a Mega!" With that he blasted Garudamon with a green beam. She devolved into Biyomon and fell out of the sky. Sora dove to catch her. The Emerald King jumped over them and grabbed me. "Now, to drain your courage and leadership!" He shot me with a powerful beam of green light. My body started to tingle, then the room began to blur. The last thing I saw was a jet of fire blast the Emerald King and Sora looking down at me. With my last ounce of strength I told her, "I love you." And I passed out.  
  
  
  
I woke up to a similar scene as the last two times I passed out. My friends were sobbing. Sora was wishing me to come back, while tears cascaded down her cheeks. But she didn't say the same thing as before. And this time she spoke aloud. "Tai, please wake up, please. Tai, quit kidding. Tai, please. *Sob* Mimi, he told me…he told me…*sob* that he loved me."  
  
"And I always will." I said to her with a weak smile. She looked at me, still crying, but she was smiling. The grabbed me and hugged me. And unlike the other times, it didn't hurt, because my side was healed, and I hugged back. And then we kissed. A kiss so deep, so passionate, it couldn't be outdone. Then she hugged me again. She let go after a little while. She didn't want to, but Kari wanted to hug her big brother, me, and she was able to get Sora to let go, for a little while.  
  
  
  
1 A Few Days Later  
  
Once we got back to camp. Me and Sora told everyone about our love. And then they told me what happened. I found out that Biyomon had warp digivolved because Sora had seemingly lost two loved ones. And that love allowed Biyomon to become Phoenixmon, her Mega form. That was the jet of fire I saw. Me and Sora spent the rest of the day alone. I had to go to the spring, 'cause I still felt woozy. We finished the day by watching the sunset from the beach. She was resting her head on my lap. I was stroking her hair.  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Yes Tai?"  
  
"I love you. I always have, I guess. From the first time I saw you."  
  
"Same here Tai."  
  
"Will you always love me?"  
  
"Of course Tai. I promise I will love you forever." We kissed passionately. And it was the best kiss of my life.  
  
  
  
Well, that was the Emerald King Saga. I plan on making ones about the Scarlet Queen and the Diamond Emperor. Oh, and please don't steal those names. I worked really hard to come up with them(. I hope you like it. I think the ending was a little corny, though. Email your thoughts at ggrube@msn.com. Bye;) 


End file.
